


let's go hand in hand, not one before another

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [15]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (tactical), Enderwalk Ranboo, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Impaling, Manhunt Strats, Selectively Mute Dream, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 15: “Run. Don’t look back”Ranboo— well the part of him that knows Dream— helps his brother escape, no matter the cost.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 20
Kudos: 193





	let's go hand in hand, not one before another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxstories/gifts).



Ranboo ran through the trees, Dream following behind him. He  _ really _ should have expected the hunters coming after them once he’d broken Dream out of prison, but while logically he’d known it would happen, he still hadn’t been prepared for the relentless chase. Even weakened from his months spent in a cell, Dream had still saved them on multiple occasions already with his quick thinking. 

To be honest, he wasn’t sure how they’d manage to shake the hunters. They had a destination of course— Foolish had opened his summer home to them, and he and Puffy were waiting for the two to make it there. They’d been taking the long route to try and throw the hunters off their track.

It had been Puffy who came up with their plan in the first place actually. Ranboo had had his own plans beforehand of course, but it was her who brought them— Ranboo, Foolish, and a few others— together to pull the plan off. 

He understood why. Dream was her duckling, her son. Not by blood, but in the same way Niki was his sister. In the same way he would consider Dream his brother. She’d been wanting to see Dream, to try and help him as a therapist, but after Sam had turned her away from the prison— citing close emotional attachment as the reason— she’d started asking around about the prison. She’d even gone as far as to ask Bad about it, despite their differences.

He remembered her anger after that talk, the fury in her voice as she came to Technoblade asking him to help her. Luckily for him, he’d been nearby and heard the shouting. 

He heard the sound of the hunters getting closer, only to skid to a stop as he found himself at the edge of a cliff. He looked around for a way out, but couldn’t see anything. He looked to Dream, but he looked as worn out as Ranboo felt, shaking his head.

Ranboo desperately looked through his inventory for something and— there! A boat, just one though. He remembered a trick Dream had shown him earlier in the chase. He took it out, placing it by the edge of the cliff and pointing Dream towards it. Dream looked at him questioningly— he hadn’t spoken in a while.

“They’re after you. I’ll be fine. Just head down, then run, and don’t look back. I’ll distract them.”

He smiled at Dream and hoped it didn’t look too awkward, before pushing the boat off the cliff. 

It didn’t take long for the hunters to catch up to where he stood waiting on the side of the cliff. He fought them of course, but the fight didn’t last long. They pinned him to the ground and tied his hands behind his back.

“Why are you helping him Ranboo? Aren’t we friends?”

He looks up at Tommy, who had insisted on coming along the moment he had heard of Dream’s escape. 

“Because he’s my brother” Ranboo spits, and he thinks he can see a shred of empathy in Tommy’s eyes. 

“Tommy” says Sam, decked out in his warden gear, as intimidating as ever. “I need you to take Ranboo back to the prison until we catch Dream''. He handed over a keycard to Tommy, which surprised Ranboo— he thought the warden would be more careful with it.

It didn’t matter anyway. He wasn’t going to the prison. He’d seen what it had done to Dream, and he knew what Sam threatened to do to anyone who broke him out. He only had one way out of this situation, and he was prepared to take it.

As they pulled him to his feet, he steeled himself, before lunging forward, towards where Tommy stood, sword in hand. 

Surprisingly he didn’t feel the pain as gravity and momentum did it’s job, the sword skewering its way right through his chest.

-

Ranboo woke up on his bed confused. No, he wasn’t waking up. He’d just respawned. He didn’t remember how he died, did he die while sleepwalking? It felt like more than an usual death— oh god was it a canon life? Had he lost his first canon life and couldn’t even remember how?

As he quietly panicked, he got up from his bed, and noticed a book lying by his bedside. It looked like one of his memory books, but it wasn’t one he’d seen before. He picked it up to read the title.

‘ _ For my eyes only _ ’

**Author's Note:**

> We’re over halfway though!  
> ┏┓  
> ┃┃╱╲ In this  
> ┃╱╱╲╲ house  
> ╱╱╭╮╲╲ we love  
> ▔▏┗┛▕▔ & appreciate  
> ╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲  
> Dreamboo brothers  
> ╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲  
> ▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔
> 
> Also necromancy family!


End file.
